Posie's Glow
Posie's Glow (also known as the Naracoopa Lighthouse) is a Pre-War lighthouse in the South-East of King Island, Tasmania. Since the War, Posie's Glow has become one of the biggest holy sites for Fisher Families in the Bass Strait. Although Fisher culture prevents there being any permanent residents of the lighthouse, Families rotate in and out of worship frequently enough that the place remains in good condition. History can be seen in the background]] The Naracoopa Lighthouse - as Posie's Glow was originally known - was built in 2028 to guide passing merchant ships on their way through the Bass Strait. Featuring a new nuclear-powered, ever-lasting bulb, the Lighthouse was financed by an American entrepreneur, keen to show off his new technology. While Naracoopa functioned perfectly as a lighthouse, the nuclear light was too costly to be put in any wide use in the mainland United States. From 2028 through to the Great War, the Naracoopa Lighthouse was staffed by lone lighthousemen, usually former sailors. Its isolated nature made travel difficult but the close ties the lighthousemen had with sailors meant the place quickly earned a reputation as a spot of company around the Bass Strait. When the Great War struck on the 23rd of October 2077, the current lighthousemen, Micheal Luzzy, was killed whilst travelling from a nearby ship, MS Napoli. Both his vessel and the vessel he was returning from were caught in the shockwaves of the nuking of the King Island Military Base, killing all sailors present. Fruitful Isolation For the next 50 odd years, the Naracoopa's atomic light continued to serve its Pre-War function, warning passing sailors of dangerous rocks and rapidly approaching land. For the newly appearing Fisher Families, the Lighthouse was a blessing since all other electric or oil powered lights had failed. When the god Posie appeared within Fisher culture, the place was quickly named on his behalf. While the lighthouse had little impact for the developing nations around northern Tasmania, especially after the New Plague spread through King Island, killing off its inhabitants. The lighthouse had no value to scavengers and was left untouched. Some Mirelurks occupied the outer areas of the lighthouse but these were found in low numbers and were primarily softshell. With time, the lighthouse began to break down, with the lights dimming with the many years. Windows around the lighthouse broke, the toxic waste MS Napoli ''was carried slipped into the nearby waters, wearing away the foundations of the lighthouse, giving it itself tell tall leaning. Holy Light Starting in late in 2120, Posie's Glow became more commonly frequented by nearby Fisher Families. Originally, these families simply patched up the holes, cleared out the 'lurks and made sure the light ran well. This kept the light running well into the 23rd century. Over the next 80 years, the lighthouse became more and more Fisher in nature, with hanging oil lights appearing, shrines to fallen Fishers and the remains of offerings. The wreck of the ''Napoli became the primary landing point for Fishers. Docking their ships at its prow, Fishers would take whatever was necessary - whether that be tools and spare parts or meats and rosary beads - with them as they travelled through the vessel. Following a winding wooden path (built around 2170), processions would cross the waters and arrive at the Lighthouse. If repairs were necessary, the Fishers would complete them with gusto. This holy love for Posie's Glow remains true in 2287. This year alone, 17 of the 29 major Fisher Families have paid homage to Posie at Posie's Glow. The structure is key to Fisher spirituality and will likely remain so into the immediate future. Layout Posie's Glow includes not just the Naracoopa Lighthouse but also the nearby wreck of the MS Napoli, a Pre-War merchant shipwrecked during the Great War. The Lighthouse itself rests on a stone perch, with the Pre-War beaches long since worn away by the Napoli's toxic cargo. The Napoli rests half submerged in the Bass Strait, with only its prow remaining above water. The two points are connected by a rough, winding plywood bridge. The Lighthouse When Posie's Glow is brought up among in pubs and aboard merchant ships, the battered, patched yet ever-glowing lighthouse is what's pictured. Much of the original construction has been worn away by time, radiation and the elements. The Fishers haven't let the structure collapse, however. 150 years of patch jobs, rough repairs and ceremonial decoration have made it all but unrecognisable to any Pre-War observer. The most obvious difference to any observer is the large patches found on the lighthouse. Fisher culture finds any unintended holes to be bad luck (quite reasonable for an entirely maritime group) and so the Lighthouse has been constantly patched with parts of ships' hulls. Around these hulls, lanterns fueled by whale oil hang, illuminating the various ship names etched in the patches. The structure looks like a lighthouse dressing up in ship hull armour. The Napoli The Napoli was a Pre-War merchant ship destroyed during the Great War of 2077. In the 210 years since this point, the ship has taken on a new purpose as the entry point to Posie's Glow. While much of the ship has sunk underneath the Bass Strait, the prow still remains above the water. Reinforced and refurbished by the Fishers, the Prow now holds a dock and a small rest area for pilgrims. As well as the rest area within the ship, the nearby areas have been completely re-done. A small bridge runs all the way from the scrap dock built on the Bass Strait side of the ship through to the front door of the Lighthouse. This bridge is bedecked in dozens of whale oil lanterns and hundreds of years of sacrifices. Inhabitants Posie's Glow, while very often occupied, has no permanent residents. Fisher Families dock at the Lighthouse once every one or two weeks, usually staying for at least a day. Families can be as small as five and as large as sixteen, making the lighthouse a bustling place once a ship pulls in. This consistent and constant movement makes other creatures rare in the area around the island but not extinct. The waters teem with fish and other aquatic creatures, including Jigglers and Mirelurks. These creatures thrive in the toxic waters around the Napoli, making even the smallest creatures found grow to monstrous sizes. Category:Tasmania Category:Places